Logical Love
by Kahtita
Summary: What has overthinking gotten Angela into? Humorous, short fic.


**Just a silly, short one-shot, because I have been so in love with Gill recently.**

* * *

><p>I have always been an extremely logic person. No, really. Take my twin brother for example. Kasey was always the reckless one. He loved going to parties, drinking, flirting, you get the point. On the other hand, I was the quiet, rational one. Not that I disliked parties, I am actually a very sociable person. I just put a lot of thoughts on things before doing them, so <em>there. <em>

Well, as much as rational coming to Castanet to farm because of a Harvest Sprite can be. But anyway, I think that _maybe _logic is why I said I liked him. Now I didn't make sense. Let's start this over...

* * *

><p>It all started in the beginning of winter, after having finally become a hero farmer. (I tell you, I'm great at anything I put focus into.) Gill, the mayor's son and also one of my best friends, celebrated his birthday the day before. <em>Celebrated<em>, right… It´s more like I gave him a present and that was all. He is the one that isn't very sociable, but that's beside the point. Thing is, he was acting all weird the last few days and today I was going to find why.

"Morning, Gill!" Since a few months ago, I had been visiting him at his house every day.

"Angela, are you free later today? I want to talk to you." He scratched his head and blushed. Whoa. Gill blushed. Ain't missing this meeting for the world.

"Oh, of course." I replied calmly. Typical me.

"Meet me at 4 pm at the lighthouse, okay?" And with that, he resumed to read his book.

Since I was in a good mood, I leaved, wondering what he had to say. Now, I know I said I was a logical person, but I didn´t expect what he had to say later! Maybe I am a little dense. _Maybe._ And just a little.

* * *

><p>I arrived a tad earlier than 4 pm. Winter is a very boring season if you ask me. I am only growing some flowers and buckwheat. Also, I don´t have many animals, so I tend to finish my work early, which leaves me with a few options: Fishing, going to the mines or talking to people. High school in the city was very entertaining, maybe I am just spoiled. Maybe not. This island can be quite boring, especially now that I have saved the island, are friends with almost everyone and have a good income. I like challenges. And so does Gill. Actually, Gill and I have a lot in common. We both like to read, math, logic problems, history, studying. He also wanted to save the island, so he went to the mainland in order to do some researches, but I beat him to it, tee hee. He doesn´t seem to mind, though, because since I rang the green bell, he was very nice to me (as nice as he can be anyway) and we eventually became friends. That is how I would describe our relationship anyway. I was lost in my thoughts, when at 4 pm on the dot, Gill arrived.<p>

* * *

><p>"Right on time." Oh, punctual as ever. I like that, Gilly. Buf of course I wouldn´t tell him this! Rather, I nodded and wondered why he seemed so nervous.<p>

He then proceeded to talk "I've been thinking a lot about our relationship. And I had a question for you..." He was so embarrassed, he even gave me a tiny smile. I cleared my throat and he continued "Angela, do you like someone else? If not, will you go out with me?"

Wait, WHAT? What´s with the sudden question? I was really surprised and he smiled again. Then I started to do what I do best: thinking before answering.

_I didn´t see this coming, I mean, I only see him as a friend. Maybe I should tell him that? On second thought, he's quite handsome… Wait, what about Chase, he's cute too. And we also get along well… But Gill, we get along great, don't we? We´ve got a lot in common, I think he even saw Finn, but… And those blue eyes… Should I give him a chance, I mean, he's nice once you get to know him… But I don´t want to ruin our friendship, what if it doesn´t work? What then? On the other hand, if I say no right now, I'll definitively hurt his feelings… And might ruin our friendship anyway… Oh, what am I to do…_

And then I remembered… Our dates, our conversations, every single moment, and yet, I couldn't make a decision. However, time stops for no one. I noticed that Gill was now sad.

_Oh no, NOW I'm sure he thinks I don´t like him, I've got to do something…_

And this "something" was blurting "Yeah, we can go out!" suddenly.

"Really?" Was his reply. He was obviously thinking I would reject him and blushing happily.

And when I saw his smile, I _knew_ I had made the right decision, even if I hadn't put a lot of thought at it. It seemed logical, he and I together, and that was enough, right? And if it doesn't work out, we can be friends again, right? I hope it works out. Wait, I'm sure it will. I'll make it work out.

* * *

><p>"I'm sure you know, but going out with me implies that we intend to marry... Good, I knew you'd understand."<p>

Wait, WHAT?

* * *

><p><strong>Angela is so dramatic, don't you think so? lol<strong>

**Please review, i know it isn't great, but...**


End file.
